


Exhausted with Loneliness

by AlwaysLay



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Hatred, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysLay/pseuds/AlwaysLay
Summary: Taeyong has gotten through his whole life by himself, although he wouldn't say that's what he wanted. He hates being alone, but what he could he do? Who would want him? Certainly not the two people he fell in love with so easily.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done much in terms of writing in a long time, and I had almost given up hope that I'd ever be able to write again. Luckily, after falling in love so hard with these twenty-one little cuties, I'm starting to find that motivation again. This will be the first NCT story I write and post and I'm really looking forward to it. I'm not going to promise an update schedule, because writing just the first chapter has been hard for me, but I would like to post every two weeks. Everything hasn't been tagged yet, I'll add more tags as I go along. This story is going to contain a lot of self-hatred and similar topics, so I'm going ahead and adding trigger warnings for those that might be upset about such topics. Please be safe!

Sicheng just came out of his heat and everyone, especially his mates, knew he would be incredibly cuddly and affectionate. Taeyong always tried to stay away when the other came out of heat, knowing how he’d feel, but he couldn’t avoid it this time. He was forced to take a week’s vacation from work, or he’d lose those vacation days and all the other boys were at work. He had to cook for the three that had been cooped up in that bedroom for nearly five days. It had been so long since they ate a homemade meal that Taeyong couldn’t help but whip something up in the kitchen for dinner.

  
Unfortunately, that also meant watching Sicheng, Yuta, and Taeil smash together on one couch, with more than enough room to spread out, cuddling and kissing each other until he inevitably got too jealous and had to retreat to his room, alone, for the rest of the day. Taeyong hated being single, hated it, but it was just easier that way. He had a lot of baggage, so he thought, and no would want to deal with it. He’d much rather suffer in silence because at least that suffering hurt a whole lot less.

  
“Are they done fucking?” Taeyong heard behind him in that deep voice he absolutely loved.

  
“Yeah, Sicheng broke today. When did you get here?”

  
“Just now. Taeil let me in. Looks like I got here just in time. Is this your kimchi jjigae?” Johnny asked, coming up behind Taeyong, sniffing the air. The heat from the taller’s chest was seeping through his back and he could feel himself start to melt. He had to grip the countertop to keep himself from falling.

  
“Yeah, it’s Sicheng’s favorite.”

  
“It’s my favorite, too. Why do you never cook it for me?”

  
“Because you don’t go in heat, Mr. Alpha.”

  
“But I go in rut and that’s just as difficult to deal with.” Taeyong only nodded, rolling his eyes where Johnny couldn’t see it. The longer the taller stood so close to him the more trouble he was having keeping himself sane. It didn’t help to keep himself steady when he suddenly grabbed onto the smaller’s hips. “Are you okay, Yong? You seem a little sick.”

  
“It’s okay. It’s just hot here in front of the stove. I’ll be fine.”

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Yeah, I’m okay. Can you grab some bowls and scoop the rice?” He could handle it all just fine, but he really needed Johnny to back away before he started leaking slick down his thighs. Regardless, Johnny obediently did as he was told. He even set the table, setting out silverware, salt and pepper, and cups.

  
“Why did you set six places?”

  
“Oh, Jaehyun’s here. He’s talking to Sicheng. In a very supervised setting,” the taller chuckled. Normally Taeyong would laugh along, having witnessed Taeil’s possessiveness over his Omega a couple hundred times, but he only felt himself warm further at the thought of Jaehyun being there. Now he’d have to live through the both of them.

  
It was no secret in the group, Johnny and Jaehyun withstanding, that Taeyong liked the two of them. A lot. He was in love with them but refused to admit it, happy to live in his denial. They were both gay, and Taeyong, well Taeyong wasn’t exactly what they liked. But that didn’t stop him from pining over them.

  
“Oh, okay. That’s fine. Can you call them all in here?” Taeyong didn’t take his eyes off the stove, still stirring the jjigae in the pot while he tried to calm himself down. He could do this. He could survive through one dinner with the two and then retreat to his room where he could wallow in solitude.

  
He moved the pot to the table, setting it on the trivet to keep it from burning the wood underneath. As he was grabbing the ladle, he heard everyone coming into the kitchen, a wall of voices hitting him all at once.

  
“All I’m saying is that Ant-Man expanding himself in Thanos’ ass is the ending we deserved.” Yuta was back at it again. Everyone let out that groan they all did when he got to talking about anything Marvel.

  
“No Avengers at the dinner table,” Taeyong interjected. “Remember what happened last time.”

  
“Yeah, well Mark needs to grow a pair.”

  
“Yuta, he’s still a teenager. Give him a break.” Said Beta just shrugged his shoulders, taking a set on Sicheng’s left, Taeil on his right, in their normal seats. “What does everyone want to drink?” Taeyong took individual orders, pouring out glasses, not noticing the only empty seat that was left until he went to sit down himself, in between the two men who were unknowingly ruining his life.

  
He could do this, he could sit here between them, calmly, and get through dinner. And at first, he really thought he could. But then Johnny started his second helping of rice and put his arm around the smaller, resting it on the back of his chair. It was driving Taeyong insane, but even if it was casual, it felt intimate.

  
Without thinking about it, Taeyong scooted closer to Jaehyun, where he had more breathing room. That didn’t last long, as he soon felt a warm weight settle on his thigh from the direction of Jaehyun.

  
He couldn’t focus on the conversations at all; the noise was a loud drone in his head. The only thing he could feel was the hand on his thigh and the long fingers gently playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. His mouth was going dry and his stomach felt like a dead weight. Breathing was getting more difficult and he vaguely noticed the arm around the back of his chair leaving and the owner of said arm turning towards him. He knew everyone was looking at him, worried, but he couldn’t stay there to answer their questions, his chair scooting back and his feet leading him to his bedroom as quickly as possible.

  
He landed on his bed in a way that probably looked extremely ungraceful, and a bit dramatic, but he didn’t care. He needed his blanket and stuffed German Shepherd that his mom gave his as a kid; they were the only things he knew would help.

  
His breathing evened out and he started collecting his senses, his vision clearing, and everything started sounding normal again. He could hear the gentle knocking on his door now.

  
“Taeyong, I’m coming in.” It was Taeil, his doting Alpha mother, that opened the door slowly, looking around the room until he saw him curled up on the bed, his stuffed dog clutched to his chest and draped in his blue, velvet blanket.

  
“Are you alright? What happened out there?”

  
“It was just too much.”

  
“What was? Was it too loud? Was it Yuta?” Even being his mate, Taeil knew how much the younger could grate on people’s nerves, especially someone sensitive to loud noises like Taeyong.

  
“No, no he was okay. It was Johnny and Jaehyun.” Taeil knew how he felt about them, and he knew how Taeyong felt about himself. He could tell where this conversation would go from a mile away.

  
“What did they do? They seemed their normal selves.”

  
“Johnny had his arm around me and Jaehyun had his hand on my thigh. I felt boxed in and I couldn’t breathe.”

  
“Basically you had a panic attack because the guys you like touched you?”

  
“I know it sounds stupid, but it just happened. You know how I am.”

  
“Yeah, I know how you are. I know you’re afraid of anything good happening to you. I know you’re afraid of being happy. And I know that even if they got down on one knee and pledged themselves to you, you wouldn’t believe it and you’d run away.” Taeil had that look in his eyes, that look that said he was fed up with his bullshit. But Taeyong didn’t see things as easily as everyone else did. Life couldn’t be as simple for him as it was for Taeil and his mates.

  
“They wouldn’t do that. They don’t even like me. They’re gay and I’m not a boy, no matter how much I try to convince myself. I don’t have the parts they want.”

  
“That’s a bunch of bull and you know it, Taeyong. They don’t care. They like you for you. You could have tentacles sprouting out of your groin and they’d still worship the ground you walk on. Just because you can’t see it doesn’t mean no one else does.”

  
“They’re just being nice. They treat everyone that way.”

  
“That’s the thing, Yong, they don’t. They don’t treat everyone that way. They don’t give Hyuck a care package before he goes into heat. They don’t text Ten every night before bed. Kun doesn’t get massages after his heat. And Jungwoo doesn’t fall asleep to a custom mix CD on nights when he can’t sleep. They don’t treat everyone the same way they treat you. They spoil you. You’re different, and not the way you’re thinking. You’re a good different to them. You just refuse to see it because you’re so scared.”

  
Taeyong had never thought about the ways the two Alphas had weaseled their way into his life, but they had, in almost every aspect. His room smelled like the candles they got him before his last heat. His shampoo and conditioner were ones they bought for him. He was wearing a shirt they bought him two Christmases ago. He even cooked dinner in a pot they bought him. But it still just didn’t add up in his mind.

  
“They’re probably just sucking up to me so I’ll let them come over for dinner.”

  
“Oh my god, you’re so stupid, Yong! They’re courting you!”

“What?”

  
“I’m not supposed to say anything, I promised them I’d let you figure it out on your own, but you’re so dense. They’re courting you. They have been for a couple years and you never noticed. They like you. They want you. But you’re too busy being stuck in your head to notice. Get your head out of your ass because they won’t stick around forever, and you’ll really miss your chance.”

  
Taeil was out the door before Taeyong could even think. Johnny and Jaehyun were courting him. They saw a future with him. They wanted to spend their lives with him. They wanted the exact same things he wanted. His mind couldn’t process it. After the long day, he just couldn’t wrap his head around it. Sleep was what he needed, and it didn’t take long before he was out like a light, missing his nightly “Good night, Yongie” text in their group chat.

Taeyong had known Johnny and Jaehyun for four years, since he was sixteen years old. Johnny was twenty-three and Jaehyun was twenty-one. He met them when Taeil introduced them, knowing them from his college. Within the year, they joined the pack.

  
The “pack” was an amalgamation of Taeyong and Taeil’s friends they met over the years. It was hardly an official pack, but it was a pack in their hearts. It started with Taeyong and Taeil, neighbors from the time that Taeyong was born, and slowly started expanding. Taeil was their eldest member, now at twenty-eight, and Park Jisung was their youngest, a mere fifteen years old.

  
It was only two years later, after Taeyong turned eighteen and presented, that Johnny and Jaehyun started courting him, although he didn’t know it at the time. They were always together, and everyone always assumed they were a couple, though the topic never came up in conversation. What no one knew was that they wouldn’t completely commit to each other until they met the person that would complete their trio. It was obvious they found their third in Taeyong, but the younger was yet to notice.

  
When Taeyong woke up in the morning, he still couldn’t believe that Johnny and Jaehyun had been courting him for so long and he never noticed. Taeil was right; he was so stuck in his head, hating himself, that he never took the time to notice that someone, two people, actually liked him.

  
With this revelation came the fear. Johnny and Jaehyun didn’t know his secret. Taeil was the only person who did. And Lucas, but that’s only because Jungwoo lent him out for the older’s heats because he just needed the hyperactive boy out of the house sometimes. But Lucas didn’t even tell Jungwoo because Taeyong pleaded for him not to and no one can resist Taeyong’s teary eyes.

  
They might want him now, but that wouldn’t last once they found out he wasn’t really a boy. They’d feel lied to and reject him, and Taeyong absolutely couldn’t handle that. He had always been a sensitive person; he couldn’t handle confrontation or rejection. Everyone always joked that he was just a big baby, and in all reality, he was.

  
He was jerked from his self-deprecating thoughts by a soft knock on his door, watching it slowly open to reveal one of the objects of his affection, Jaehyun. For once, Taeyong wished he wore something with a little more coverage than just a tee shirt and loose shorts to bed as he swiftly pulled the blanket up to hide his chest.

  
“Are you okay, Yongie? Taeil said you had a panic attack last night and that’s why you left dinner so suddenly.”

“I’m okay. Don’t worry about me.”

  
“You know I’m going to worry about you no matter what you say. It’s just the way I am.”

  
“You worry too much,” Taeyong mumbled, making Jaehyun chuckle.

  
“There’s nothing wrong with that. I could worry about you too much or just not worry at all. I’d rather worry too much,” Jaehyun said, reaching out to cup the other’s cheek gently. It was little touches like this that Taeyong felt spread through his whole body, setting him alight and putting him on edge.

  
“Why are you here so early, Jaehyun?”

  
“Johnny was worried about you. He’s out in the kitchen making breakfast for you.”

  
“Johnny’s here? Doesn’t he have to work? Isn’t it Monday?”

“He got the morning off so he could come check on you. Is that okay?’

  
“He didn’t have to do that for me. It’s too much.”

  
“Johnny doesn’t think it’s too much, and neither do I. How about this? I’ll go help Johnny before he burns the whole house down while you get dressed and ready for breakfast, okay? We’ll see you out there.” Taeyong was too tired to argue, so he let Jaehyun leave the room so he could get ready, even as he felt guilty for them missing work and other important things just to check up on him. He didn’t think he was worth all the extra work. He felt even worse when he opened his door to the scene in front of him.

  
“He says he’s okay, and he might be by now, but I really don’t think he was okay last night. He doesn’t want us to worry, but you know I can’t just turn it off,” Jaehyun whispered, being held to Johnny’s chest by the taller boy. It looked like such an intimate moment, and Taeyong wanted to look away, to give them some privacy, but he couldn’t.

  
“We just have to trust him for now, until he’s ours and we can take care of him. You know Taeyong doesn’t like people worrying about him and how he always puts other people first. Just give him some time, okay?” Jaehyun only nodded, his face buried in the taller’s chest. Taeyong really didn’t want to interrupt their moment, but he knew if he didn’t walk into the kitchen soon, they’d come looking for him.

  
He made his presence known as he walked out, not wanting to scare them. They broke apart quickly, but not as if they were hiding anything; they just seemed like they were more focused on Taeyong than each other.

  
“Hey, Yongie. Are you hungry?” Johnny asked, waving a spatula in the air. He was apparently making pancakes, from a mix if the box on the counter meant anything.

  
“A little. You didn’t have to cook for me.”

  
“Nonsense,” Johnny said, placing a solid hand between his shoulder blades. “I wanted to cook for you. You deserve it.”

  
“For what?”

  
“For cooking such a delicious dinner last night for the trio.”

  
“I always do that though.”

  
“And you always deserve to have someone cook you breakfast, so go take a seat at the table with Jaehyun. The pancakes are almost done, then I’ll join you.” Taeyong silently made his way to the table where Jaehyun was sitting, taking the spot next to him. He knew if he sat at the opposite side that Johnny would sit next to him and somehow, Jaehyun was the less intimidating of the two.

  
They were barely sat at the table for a minute when Johnny joined them, a plate piled high with pancakes in his hand.

  
“I managed to only burn a couple, and I threw them out,” Johnny said with a smile, incredibly proud of himself. It was actually quite an improvement from his usual cooking attempts. Taeyong couldn’t help but smile at how cute the taller was just from being pleased with himself.

  
Jaehyun stacked three fluffy pancakes on Taeyong’s plate, buttering each of them just how he liked, then let him pour on the syrup to his liking.

  
Even though Johnny cooked a delicious breakfast and the other two were being as nice as possible, Taeyong couldn’t help but feel a bit anxious about the conversation he was going to have to have with them. He just needed them to bring it up first because there was no way he could be the one to do that.

  
He mostly picked at his food, only eating one pancake in total by the time the other two put down multiple. They, of course, noticed, always worried about the younger’s well being. Of course they said something, just indirectly.

“Are you feeling okay?” Jaehyun asked, his hand resting on Taeyong’s arm that held his fork.

  
“I’m just not really hungry. I’m sorry. I know you worked hard to cook this for me.” Taeyong could feel his arm burning from the other’s touch.

  
“No, it’s okay. If you’re not hungry, you’re not hungry. It’s not good to force yourself to eat, anyway,” Johnny said, not wanting him to feel guilty. There was clearly something else bothering him.

  
“Is there something else wrong? Does it have to do with last night?” Jaehyun asked.

  
“Kind of. More with when Taeil and I were talking. I just – I’m surprised and a bit confused.”

  
“What are you confused about?” Jaehyun asked, gently rubbing the arm he had his hand on.

  
“Taeil brought up something last night that he wasn’t supposed to say, but he was trying to get through to me. I had a panic attack last night. Sitting between you two and the way you had your arms around me, it made me feel boxed in, claustrophobic. I didn’t know how to handle it. Then Taeil came in my room to check on me and he said he wasn’t supposed to tell me, but I’ve been so oblivious that didn’t notice what was right in front of me. Maybe I didn’t want to notice, because ignoring it was just easier.” He was nervous, and when he got nervous, he rambled. Johnny and Jaehyun weren’t going to stop him; they knew he’d get it all out eventually.

  
“He told you we’ve been courting you, didn’t he?” Johnny asked. He knew it would come out sooner or later, they just hoped that Taeil would only spill after Taeyong figured it out for himself.

  
“Yes. I just didn’t understand, I still don’t, how both of you could want me, and still do after all this time.”

  
“Why wouldn’t we want you?” Johnny asked curiously, getting up from his seat to walk around the table and kneel next to the younger. “Yong, I know you don’t see the things we see, and everyone else sees, but you’re truly amazing. You care about everyone so much, you have so much love in you, how could we not fall for you? We always thought we’d have to fight for you, that every other Alpha would be after you, but we had an advantage because we’ve known you for longer. I know you don’t see much good in yourself, but we do. We’ve never once faltered in our affection for you and I know we never will.”

  
Taeyong was outright crying. It was so hard to hear so many good things about himself, things that he just couldn’t believe were true. And the fact that it was coming from these two extremely handsome Alphas just made it so much more difficult. What was worse was that they were telling him their truth, everything they felt, and he was still keeping secrets from them, from all of his friends.

  
“Don’t cry, baby,” Jaehyun said, a new pet name that they’d never used before making the tears fall faster. Jaehyun tried wiping them away, but Taeyong flinched away. He wasn’t supposed to be comforted when he was upset. He wasn’t supposed to be upset. He was supposed to be the strong one, for everybody else. He couldn’t handle it, the attention, the touches, the pet names, it was all too much.

  
“I need time, and space, to figure this out,” Taeyong started as he pushed out of his chair, moving away from the other two. He fled to his bedroom again, blanket and plush clutched in his hands the second he hit the bed, tears still flowing. They didn’t try to follow him, and he didn’t hear them leave, the sound of his sobs drowning everything else out. It didn’t take long for exhaustion to set in and Taeyong to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to go ahead and say there's a trigger warning on this chapter, purely for self-image issues. It's not as bad as the last chapter, but I wanted to put it out there. If anyone out there reading this has any similar feelings and needs someone to talk to, don't be afraid to tell me or anyone else. I know what it's like. You're not alone out there.

The sudden, tearful exit took both Johnny and Jaehyun by surprise. They expected the other to be upset, or overwhelmed, but they didn’t expect it to go the way it did. They both sat there, stunned, unsure what to do. Taeyong had taken off to his room, closing the door on the way in. Following him in wasn’t a good idea; if he was already distressed, forcing their presence on him wouldn’t make it any better.

“Wha- what do we do?” Jaehyun asked shakily. Jaehyun was easily the more emotional of the two Alphas. He’d been made fun of for it when he was a kid, and even more in high school when he presented, told over and over that Alphas aren’t supposed to be crybabies. In this situation though, Johnny definitely sympathized. They were worried for Taeyong. It was easy to say they loved him and cared for him deeply. They knew how hard he was on himself and hated it. Taeyong deserved the world and that’s exactly what they wanted to give him, despite him being so hesitant to accept it.

“We can’t force him. We just have to give him some time and space, like he said.” Johnny was up and over to the other side of the table when he saw Jaehyun’s eyes tearing up. He hated seeing either of the men he loved crying.

“I can’t stay away from him, Johnny. Why should he have to be alone when we have each other? It’s not fair!”

“I know, Jae. I hate thinking of him alone in his room, upset. But we can’t make him love us. It has to come to him naturally. And right now, he’s confused. If we march in there to comfort him, he’ll just push us away. I know it’s hard, baby, but we have to do what’s best for him. Okay?”

“Okay,” Jaehyun mumbled, wiping his face. He looked around the table, seeing the food and dirty dishes everywhere. “I guess we could clean up before we leave. That might make him feel better.”

“It probably would. That’s a good idea, baby.” Johnny pressed a soft kiss to the other’s cheek, standing up to get started moving all the dishes back to the kitchen to clean, Jaehyun following quickly.

It didn’t take long before all the dishes that were once on the table were cleaned and put away, the kitchen looking spotless. They double checked that everything was put away before leaving, both taking one more quick look at the closed bedroom door that had the person they adored most in the world behind it.

It was Taeil’s first day back to work since Sicheng’s heat broke. He had a lot of emails to catch up on and that took up a lot of his day. After a week of just being in bed with his mates, it was always difficult to go back to work.

As soon as he got out of the elevator to get back home, he saw the delivery person standing outside a door that suspiciously looked like his door. As he got closer, he saw a small bouquet of pink flowers sitting in front of what was indeed his apartment and the delivery person writing out a slip of paper, presumably leaving a note that it was delivered and when.

There was a slightly awkward confrontation that included Taeil saying he lived there and that he’d take the flowers in. He didn’t buy them, and for sure Yuta didn’t. One look at the handwriting on the card told him that Johnny bought them, and he knew who they were for. He wondered how it went with the three of them this morning after he let Johnny and Jaehyun in as he was leaving for work. He never heard anything from the taller Alpha.

Taeyong’s door was closed and his light off. Taeil saw a lump in the bed as he walked in, setting the flowers down on his nightstand. He sat down next to him, gently shaking him awake. He kind of grunted himself awake.

“Hey, how’d it go with Johnny and Jaehyun earlier?”

“How did you know they were here?”

“I let them in when I went to work. Do you guys talk?”

“A little. Johnny made pancakes. He burnt a few, but it was mostly successful. I don’t think he ruined the kitchen or anything.”

“What did you talk about?”

“I told them I knew they were courting me and that it didn’t make any sense. They kept complimenting me and I just got anxious, I guess. You know I’m not good at taking compliments. I ended up telling them I needed some time and space and sort of ran away to my room. I haven’t even been out there to clean up yet.” Taeil looked really disappointed in him by the time he finished talking.

“First off, they must have cleaned up before they left because it’s spotless out there. Second off, why did you run away again? I thought we were past that. I gave you time to work it out on your own and you still don’t believe it?”

“Why would I? They’re them and I’m me. It’s never going to make sense.”

“We need to get you in therapy. You have some severe self-hatred issues. Besides that, it’s obvious they love you and if they’ve been here through you being oblivious for two years, what makes you think they’re going to stop loving you now?”

“Because I’m lying to them. I’ve been lying to almost everyone for years. They’re going to be mad at me and never talk to me again.”

“Not everyone is like your parents, Taeyong. You’ve been in this pack longer than you were living with your parents. If it’s not clear that we all love you by now, then I don’t know what’s going to convince you.”

“I don’t know,” Taeyong mumbled, looking down at his lap.

“They sent you flowers,” Taeil pointed out, motioning to the bouquet on the nightstand. “So, despite the fact that they keep putting themselves on the line for you and you continually push them away, they still sent you flowers because they were worried about you.”

“Cherry blossoms? How did they know that’s my favorite flower? I’ve never told anyone that.”

“Because they pay attention to you. They love you. I keep telling you this and you don’t believe me. If you don’t believe it now, then I’m done trying to convince you.” Disappointed once again, Taeil left the room and left Taeyong by himself.

Taeyong didn’t notice it the first night; sometimes he went to bed early and missed his goodnight texts from the pair. But this time, it wasn’t there in the morning waiting for him. While it was the first time they’d missed sending him that text, it didn’t seem that important, nothing to ruin his day over. He went about his life as normal, cooking breakfast for the trio and packing them each a lunch. Later, after they all came home, he cooked dinner, too. They all worked, but Taeyong was like a stay-at-home mom for them.

He didn’t really think about it when he went to bed and kept checking his phone, never seeing that nightly text from the two Alphas pop up. It was the next day, the third in a row, that he was starting to get worried. The fourth night was when he started to get upset. The fifth night was when he started wondering if they really were done with him. He entered the trio’s room, crying, and flung himself on the bed with Taeil and Sicheng, Yuta showering in the bathroom.

“What’s wrong, Yongie?” Sicheng asked, helping Taeil pull him further up the bed.

“I think I really messed up with Johnny and Jaehyun.”

“Why do you think that?” Sicheng asked again, rubbing the older’s back gently. As an Omega himself, it was ingrained into him to try to cheer people up when they were so obviously down.

“They send me those goodnight texts every night, right at the same time, but I haven’t gotten any in the past five nights. Not one since the day they came over for breakfast. I messed up so bad.”

“No, you didn’t, Yongie. They couldn’t even be mad at you. Johnny and Jaehyun are crazy for you.” While Taeil had told his mates most of what he’d talked to Taeyong about, Sicheng hadn’t actually seen Taeyong in the midst of a breakdown. Taeil tried to keep him away from it because he knew that Sicheng’s Omega would try it’s hardest to fix it and stress himself out.

“But they haven’t messaged me. They haven’t missed a single text in two years. And now that I know they’re courting me and I keep running away from them, they stop texting me. I should have just given in. I’d rather have them here now, even if it makes me uncomfortable, than lose them. I can’t lose them.”

“Don’t say that, Yongie. They wouldn’t want you to put yourself through that just to please them. You didn’t lose them. There’s probably a good explanation for why they haven’t messaged you. Have you tried texting them first?”

“No. I don’t know what to say.”

“Just tell them the truth, that you miss their nightly texts and were wondering what happened. It’s not a big deal, Yongie.” Sicheng really made it seem easy, but Taeyong knew he would get nervous. “Go ahead and send the first message while you’re in here, if that makes you feel any better.”

Taeyong pulled the phone from his back pocket, unlocking it and opening the group chat between him and the two Alphas. Just looking at the chat logs showing he hadn’t heard from them in days made his heart hurt. He couldn’t but look up at the other Omega before he pressed ‘send’ to get his approval, and as always, Sicheng was supportive.

**Taeyongie**:

Hi. How are you guys? I haven’t heard from you in a while and I was kind of missing it.

Almost immediately the message popped up ‘read’ from both parties and they were soon typing out messages back.

**Jaehyun**:

We’re okay. How are you, Yongie?

**Johnny**:

We’re okay. We hadn’t messaged because you said you wanted space. We didn’t want to smother you.

“See, Yongie? It’s okay. They aren’t mad at you and they don’t hate you.” Taeyong nodded, thinking about how the others were really just doing what he asked. But it was weird that even though he asked for it, he didn’t like it. “Do you think you can handle it from here?”

“Yeah, I’ll be okay. Thank you, Sichengie.”

“You’re welcome, Yongie.” Taeyong made his way back to his room, phone clutched in his hand, thinking of what to say back.

**Taeyongie**:

I did want that. But I don’t think I want it anymore. I just felt more lonely.

**Johnny**:

‘More’ lonely? Why were you already feeling lonely?

**Jaehyun**:

Talk to us, Yongie.

**Taeyongie**:

It’s stupid. I live with three other people and I always feel lonely. I want to be loved, but I know I’m a lot to deal with and I don’t want to force my problems on other people.

**Jaehyun**:

Oh, baby. You have us. When you feel lonely or down, we’ll always come over to be with you.

**Johnny**:

And you wouldn’t be forcing anything on us. If you have problems, we want to help you fix them.

**Taeyongie**:

I’m just a lot to deal with sometimes. I have a lot of issues. And secrets. I don’t want to bring anyone down.

**Johnny**:

We told you we want to be there for you. We’re courting you, remember? We don’t take that lightly. We both want you, no matter what problems or secrets you have.

**Taeyongie**:

I don’t think you’ll still believe that if you knew my secrets.

**Jaehyun**:

You don’t know that because you haven’t told us. And you don’t have to. If you don’t want to us now, you want to wait, that’s okay. If you don’t want to ever tell us, it’ll be difficult for us to understand, but we won’t force you.

**Taeyongie**:

It’s kind of a big thing and if we moved past courting, I’d have to tell you. I’m just so scared. It’s caused a lot of problems in my life. It’s why I don’t have parents.

**Johnny**:

I know it can be difficult, but you can always talk to us. Even if you don’t tell us the secret. Does anybody know? Anyone you can talk to?

**Taeyongie**:

Taeil knows. But he’s no help. He keeps pushing me to tell you both. He says you won’t care, and you’ll still want me regardless.

**Jaehyun**:

Barring you being a murderer, he’s right. No matter what it is, we will both still want you. I’m so sure of that.

**Johnny**:

Do you want to talk in person, Yongie? It’s late, but we can come over tomorrow? Or you can come over here?

**Taeyongie**:

I think I want to go to your place. If I’m at home, I’m more likely to run away.

**Jaehyun**:

Okay, baby. Come over tomorrow around five. We can talk and have dinner. You can sleep over, if you want. In the guest room, of course, if that’s what you’re most comfortable with.

**Taeyongie**:

Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow. And I promise to try not to shut down again.

**Jaehyun**:

Okay. Good night, baby.

**Johnny**:

Good night, Yongie.

**Taeyongie**:

Good night.

This is exactly why Taeyong wanted to go over to their place; he already wanted to run away, and he hadn’t even knocked on their door yet. He was so nervous, and his palms were sweaty, and he felt like he might pass out or shit his pants at any second. He couldn’t handle possibly disappointing Taeil a third time by chickening out, so he summoned all the courage he had, which wasn’t much to begin with, and knocked on the door.

It seemed like they had been waiting for him, because the door opened almost immediately, revealing Jaehyun and his bright smile, quickly inviting Taeyong in. It wasn’t the first time Taeyong had been over to their apartment, but it was his first time alone. He was already feeling overwhelmed.

“We ordered chicken a bit ago. It should be here soon. We were going to set up a movie in the meantime,” Jaehyun said, waiting till Taeyong had his shoes off before dragging him into the living room where Johnny was waiting on the couch.

“Hey, Yongie. What do you want to watch?” Johnny asked.

“I don’t know. Whatever you want,” Taeyong answered taking a spot next to the taller. He knew what he needed to say, what he wanted out of this, but general small talk was coming much more difficult. It was apparently obvious how nervous he felt.

“Is something wrong, Yongie?” Jaehyun asked as he took a seat on the other side of said boy.

“I’m just nervous.”

“Is it us? Do you want one of us to move to the other couch?” Johnny asked, remembering how he said he felt claustrophobic the other night at dinner.

“No, I’m okay with this. I guess I’m just nervous about how our talk will go. I’m not good with sharing my feelings. Maybe I just need to get it over with.”

“Okay,” Jaehyun started right as there was a knock at the door. “That’s probably the food. I’ll be right back.” He was barely gone for a minute, but for Taeyong, it felt like an extremely awkward hour. When Jaehyun got back, sitting the chicken on the coffee table, Taeyong didn’t feel much better.

“We’re not going to pressure you into anything, Taeyong. Please just tell us whatever is on your mind and I promise we’ll both listen with an open mind and try our best not to interrupt.”

“Okay,” Taeyong started before taking a deep breath. “It’s clear that you’re both being transparent with me about your feelings, even if mine are a mess. I don’t think you’re messing with me or anything. It’s just taking my head a bit longer to catch up to my heart, because my heart really wants you both, but my head still wonders how either of you would want me. I guess the biggest thing that’s holding me back is just fear. Taeil has been lecturing me lately and I’m starting to see his point that keeping myself from you is doing more harm than good.”

Jaehyun and Johnny were all smiles, hoping that Taeyong would finally be theirs. They knew they had a long way to go in terms of making Taeyong much more confident in himself, but this was already a win for them.

“I guess I just have a condition, if that’s what you want to call it,” Taeyong said, slowly, unsure of his words.

“What is it? I’m sure we can work through anything,” Johnny said, optimistic.

“I’ve always wanted you both, and I’ve always wanted you both _together_. The problem is, I need to go slowly. Being around you both at the same time has always made me a bit anxious. I think, to start out, I’d like to spend time with you both individually.”

“So, you want to go on a date with me, then go on a date with Johnny?”

“Maybe not in the same day, but yes. I feel like if I get to know you better on your own, it won’t be so overwhelming when I’m with you both together. Does that make sense?”

“Of course it does, Yongie.” Jaehyun and Johnny were always so understanding, and it was something Taeyong was always thankful for. “I’m willing to try it. For you. How about you, Johnny?”

“If it means I get to have my Yongie, I’ll do anything.” Johnny’s smiles were contagious, and Taeyong couldn’t help but feel his Omega preen at being called ‘my Yongie’.

“Are you sure? Am I really worth it?” It’s what Taeyong’s been thinking for years, but especially now that these two handsome Alphas were openly courting him.

“Yongie, you’re more than worth it. You’re everything we’ve been dreaming of since we met. Jaehyun and I have always been looking for a third because it never felt right just being the two of us. We didn’t know what we wanted until we met you. We’re always going to want you just as much as we always have. I know it’s hard, but please don’t doubt how much we care about you.”

Taeyong nodded, trying his best to keep his tears at bay; he didn’t want to ruin the night by crying again. But when Jaehyun opened his arms to him, he couldn’t stop himself from burying his face into the other’s neck, taking in the scent that felt the most like home.

And when he felt another set of arms around him and a warm weight across his back, he didn’t panic. This time, he let it happen.


	3. Chapter Three

After Taeyong let out what was on his mind, the night went by smoothly. He felt a weight lift from his chest, like he could finally breathe again. He probably wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he felt proud of himself, proud that he talked to Jaehyun and Johnny about what was on his mind instead of bottling it up and pouting. It was progress for sure.

Taeyong felt comfortable staying on the couch with the both of them, eating together and leaning on them to watch movies. He wasn’t sure if he was completely ready to cuddle, to lay against them with so much contact, but he was happy to lean on their shoulders and occasionally bury his face in Johnny’s chest when he started getting sleepy. It was adorable and Jaehyun couldn’t help but to coo at the sight. Johnny carried him to the guest room, where he slept soundly the whole night. He woke up to the smells of breakfast being cooked and coffee being made.

“Good morning, Yongie,” Johnny said when he saw him walk into the kitchen, his hand balled into a fist to rub at his eyes cutely. Johnny didn’t think he’d ever be able to look at the boy without internally cooing at how cute he was.

“Johnny made coffee and I’m almost finished with breakfast. Are you in the mood for pancakes?”

“I always want pancakes. They’re my favorite,” Taeyong whispered sleepily from where Johnny had pulled him into a hug, gently brushing out the knots in his hair with his large hand.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Stop hovering over him and set the table, Johnny,” Jaehyun remarked, flipping a pancake out of the pan and pouring in batter for another.

“I can help,” Taeyong added with a pout, watching Johnny pull out a stack of plates from the cabinet next to Jaehyun’s head. He was so used to doing the cooking and setting the table and cleaning up at home.

“It’s okay, baby. We almost never cook at home like this anymore. Johnny can handle it, can’t you?”

“Of course. I got all these muscles for a reason.” The tallest flexed, but with the loose sleeves on his sleep shirt, you couldn’t really tell. Although the act made Taeyong smile for a moment, he still felt a bit useless standing in the kitchen just watching the other two do all the work. He blamed it on his Omega’s insecure nature.

“But I wanna help.” Jaehyun and Johnny were both goners for that pout. There wasn’t anything left for Taeyong to do, but they didn’t want him to be upset.

“I’m sorry, baby. We woke up earlier so you wouldn’t _have_ to do anything. We know you do all the work at your apartment since the other’s go to their jobs, but we don’t want you to have to serve us all the time. That isn’t fair.” Taeyong knew they didn’t leave anything for him to do with the best intentions, but it still somehow bothered him. “How about you help us clean up after. Is that okay, baby?” Jaehyun asked. Taeyong smiled his first real smile that morning and the other two knew they were in the clear then.

The smaller went to sit down at the spot at the counter that Johnny pointed him to, which happened to be the middle seat; of course, they would both want to sit by him.

Jaehyun flipped the last pancake out of the pan and set the plate on the counter before taking his seat and serving Taeyong two fluffy pancakes. He let him butter and syrup it to his own liking though, not wanting to upset him by doing everything for him.

They ate relatively quietly, but it was comfortable. Taeyong was used to eating around three other people, one who was always loud, so it was nice. He helped clean up, washing all the dishes, but letting Johnny dry them and Jaehyun put them away. They parted ways soon after, Jaehyun having to run into the office that day. Johnny dropped him off at home, placing a soft kiss against the smaller’s hair before he got out of the car.

Taeyong was happy with how the night, and the morning, went. He was feeling more comfortable being around the duo. He was starting to believe that Taeil was right, that he just had to talk to the two. He couldn’t help but feel excited for his first date with one of them.

Time went on and Taeyong didn’t hear anything from either of the Alphas about a date. Sure, they still messaged him every day, but neither of them asked him on a date. His old insecurities were popping up again, making him doubt if he was worth it, or if they decided they didn’t want to be with him anymore and just didn’t want to say it. Taeil stuck to his old adage of just talking to them. It worked out the first time, so Taeyong decided to try it again.

**Taeyongie:**

Can I ask you guys something without you getting mad at me?

**Johnny:**

Of course, Yongie.

**Jaehyun:**

It would take a lot for either of us to get mad at you, baby.

**Taeyongie:**

It’s been a couple weeks since the night I stayed with you. I don’t know if I’m just being paranoid, but neither of you have asked me about a date. I don’t know. Maybe I’m just being insecure again…

**Jaehyun:**

You can always talk to us when you’re upset about something. We didn’t ask because we wanted to let you set the pace. We just figured you weren’t ready yet.

**Johnny:**

I know both of us would have taken you on a date the next day, but we wanted you to be comfortable with it first.

**Taeyongie:**

I don’t think I would have been ready the next day. But I think I’m ready now.

**Johnny:**

Are you sure, Yongie?

**Taeyongie:**

I’m pretty sure. I’ve been upset that neither of you asked me on a date yet, so I’ve been thinking that means I’m ready.

**Jaehyun:**

Okay. That makes sense, baby. Do you have a preference on which of us takes you out first?

**Taeyongie:**

No, I was just waiting for whoever asked me first.

**Johnny:**

You’re so cute, Yongie. I know you’re probably blushing right now.

**Jaehyun:**

Don’t tease him, Johnny. He’s sensitive.

**Taeyongie:**

Guys 😟

**Jaehyun:**

I’m sorry, baby.

**Johnny:**

How about this? I still have some finishing touches to make on my date idea, but Jaehyun already knows exactly what he wants to do with you. Jaehyun should go first.

**Jaehyun:**

Are you okay with that?

**Taeyongie:**

Yeah, I think I’m mostly relieved.

**Johnny:**

What do you mean?

**Taeyongie:**

I was afraid that you changed your mind about me, that you decided you didn’t want to date me anymore. I thought this was your way of letting me down easily. I get so easily paranoid about both of you. I guess I am sensitive.

**Jaehyun:**

Baby, we’re in this. Forever. We made up our minds a long time ago that you were the Omega for us. Nothing is going to change our minds.

**Johnny:**

And there’s nothing wrong with being sensitive. I’d much rather you be sensitive than cold and uncaring. We’ll always be there when you’re upset and hold you when you cry.

**Taeyongie:**

Can I come over tonight?

**Johnny:**

Of course, Yongie.

**Jaehyun:**

We can talk about our date. 😊

**Johnny:**

I’ll pick you up on the way home from work. I’m off in an hour, okay?

**Taeyongie:**

Thank you.

**Jaehyun:**

Anytime, baby.

The upcoming Saturday night was what Jaehyun and Taeyong picked out for their date. Johnny would be out of the house for a work function and they could spend the time on their own. Jaehyun had a plan in mind since the day Taeyong said he wanted to go on individual dates first. It was something that would please them both while not making Taeyong uncomfortable at all.

Jaehyun made his way over to Taeyong’s apartment, the other still having no idea of what they would be doing on their date. Taeyong was surprised when he opened the door to Jaehyun holding five recipe cards up.

“I picked these out last night. They’re all recipes I’ve been wanting to try making. I want you to pick one, we’ll go buy ingredients, and then go back to my place, we’ll cook it together and watch a movie. Sound good?”

“I can pick any of them?”

“Any of them. Whichever sounds the best to you. I want to try them all, so I promise I won’t be disappointed about whatever you decide.” Taeyong pulled the cards from the other’s hand, sifting through them. Jaehyun had picked a good variety of dishes, things that everyone would like. He ultimately decided on something he wouldn’t normally make at home, something a little out of his comfort zone.

“This one,” he said, pulling the card from Jaehyun’s hand and turning it around to show the other.

“Shepherd’s pie? I figured this would be at the bottom of the list.”

“It’s something different for me and I like trying new foods. Plus, it’ll make enough for Johnny to have some when he gets home.”

“You really are the sweetest Omega,” Jaehyun said, leaning in to kiss the other’s cheek. It only took that small amount of attention for Taeyong’s whole face to turn red. “Are you ready? Do you need to grab anything? It’s cold out, do you have a coat?”

This kind of attention was new to Taeyong, but he couldn’t deny how much he loved it. He made a quick detour to the coat closet and grabbed his winter coat, getting ready to put it on before Jaehyun took it and helped him into it instead, turning him around so he button it up and press a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Okay, let’s get going. We’re going to stop at the grocery store to get the ingredients I don’t have already.”

Taeyong didn’t like large crowds, something Jaehyun knew, so they went to a smaller, more fancy grocery store that most people didn’t go to due to the high prices. They were in and out relatively quickly, Jaehyun driving them to his place about twenty minutes later. Taeyong insisted on helping carry the few bags of groceries upstairs, even though Jaehyun could easily handle it on his own. He didn’t want the younger to get upset again, so he happily gave him the bag of vegetables.

“When we get up there, can you wash all the vegetables and cut them up for me? We should already have some white onions in the pantry, so you can grab one of those too.”

“Yeah, I can do that.” It surprised Jaehyun how easily he could make the younger happy, just letting him be involved. He thought maybe that was his Omega nature, no matter how old-fashioned that sounded; Omega’s liked to be of help to their Alpha’s, doing anything to impress them. Taeyong was brought up to believe that no one liked a lazy Omega, which might be part of what caused his insecurities.

“Thank you, baby. I’ll cut up the meat and when you’ve finished cutting up the potatoes, I’ll put them on to boil.” Taeyong made a mental note to cut up the potatoes first.

The two worked in harmony, moving through the kitchen smoothly, never bumping into each other. Sometimes Jaehyun would take a minute to rest his chin on Taeyong’s shoulder, watching him stir the meat and veggies together in a pan, or kiss his cheek in thanks when he would hand him something he needed. Every time, Taeyong’s cheeks would light up red and Jaehyun would coo at his cuteness. In what seemed like no time at all, Taeyong was sprinkling some cheese on top of the mashed potatoes he piped on the top of the meat and gravy and Jaehyun was pushing the casserole into the oven.

“Now we just have to wait for the cheese to melt and dinner will be ready. Do you want to set the table for me, and I’ll go grab the wine?” The younger nodded, heading for the cabinet Jaehyun pointed to with the nicer dishes and grabbing three plates, setting one aside for Johnny later. He already knew which drawer the silverware was in, so he grabbed a couple spoons as well. He was waiting back at the oven when Jaehyun came back in with a bottle of red wine in his hand.

“This is Johnny’s favorite wine. He keeps a couple bottles in the wine cabinet at all times. I’m sure he’ll love coming home to a beautiful dinner his favorite Omega made with a glass of his favorite wine, don’t you?”

“I hope so.” Jaehyun poured two glasses and handed one to the younger, watching him take a small sip. “I like it. It’s sweet.”

“Just like you, baby.” The older leaned over to press a soft kiss on the tip of the other’s nose, watching his cheeks light up once again. “I love when you blush. Let’s me know you like when I kiss you.”

Taeyong wanted to run and hide, not because he was getting emotional, but because he was embarrassed. Instead, he set his glass of wine down on the counter and buried his face in the Alpha’s chest, hiding his blushing face. It shocked Jaehyun momentarily, but he quickly wrapped an arm around the other.

“Aww, baby. Are you embarrassed?” Taeyong mumbled a yes into the older’s soft sweater. “You don’t need to be. It’s just you and me here.”

“That’s why it’s embarrassing.” Jaehyun couldn’t help but chuckle. He liked this side of Taeyong, the blushing and affectionate side, and it was one he hoped he’d get to see more of. He was more than happy standing there for several minutes, just holding the smaller Omega to his chest, swaying them gently back and forth.

“I’m gonna go check the food, baby.”

“I can do it,” Taeyong said, pulling away from the older.

“No, let me do it, baby. I don’t want you to burn yourself on accident. You can serve it though, okay?” Taeyong nodded, watching the other pull the hot casserole dish from the oven and set it on the counter on a trivet.

“It looks so good,” Taeyong said, his mouth watering looking at the delicious, bubbling casserole.

“You did a good job, baby.”

“You helped, too.”

“Yeah, but you did all the important stuff. I just cut the meat up and boiled the potatoes.”

“We did it together.” Taeyong wasn’t going to take all the credit and he was firm in his words, making Jaehyun chuckle at how cute it was.

“Okay. _We_ did a good job. Now it just needs to cool for a minute and then we can eat.”

Taeyong served up two servings for each of them, letting Jaehyun refill their wine glasses when they got low. When they were finished eating, Jaehyun lead the younger to the living room and set up a movie for them to watch until Johnny got home from his work party, which didn’t take long at all. Taeyong made him sit on the couch and wait for him to serve dinner, even though Johnny had already eaten a bit, but Taeyong was just so happy with how well the food came out. He wanted to impress Johnny too.

“It’s delicious, Yongie. And I’m assuming Jaehyun told you about this wine being my favorite. It’s the best dinner I’ve had in awhile.”

“I should take offense to that because _I_ cook your dinner almost every night. But I’ll let it slide because Taeyong really did do an incredible job on this,” Jaehyun jested.

“_We_ did an incredible job,” Taeyong emphasized, still making sure he didn’t get all the credit.

“Yes of course baby. We did an incredible job,” Jaehyun chuckled.

Taeyong was reluctant to go home, but Jaehyun said he wanted to end the evening right and he believed it was in good gentlemanly manner to walk his date to his door at the end of the night. Taeyong relented and let the Alpha take him home, a plate with leftovers on his lap for the next day.

Jaehyun left him in his open doorway with a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth and a promise to text him the next day. Taeyong put the leftovers in the fridge and ran into his room, trying to hide his blushing cheeks from a heckling Yuta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After six months, I'm back with another chapter. I'm so determined to finish this story eventually. I'm having a hard time with it, and hopefully the next chapter won't take another six months, but I hope you don't give up on me. I'm going to start on a chapter for my other NCT fic, please go check that out if you're interested. I'll see you soon!


	4. Chapter Four

“So was he good?” Taeyong choked on the bite he just shoveled in his mouth. Taeil acted nonchalant at his choice of words, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge as he watched his friend suffer.

“What – we didn’t – why would you ask me that?” Taeyong finally breathed out.

“I just wanted to see your reaction. Yuta said you were pretty red when you came home last night.”

“Yuta is a menace and you should stop letting him off his leash.”

“Note taken. Why were you red?”

“Jaehyun might have kissed me. Almost.”

“What did you guys do?”

“We bought food and cooked together. He let me pick the recipe. Then we watched a movie until Johnny came home.”

“Is that what you made?” Taeil asked, pointing to the plate of food in front of the younger. The Alpha gladly took the bite the other offered him. “That’s good. Is this all you brought back?”

“Yeah. They eat out a lot, so I wanted them to have the rest.”

“I’m sure they loved that. Of course now you’ll have to make this for us now too. Sicheng would love it.” Taeyong nodded, having already have thought about that the night before. He wanted to do more for his roommates, since he was the only one who didn’t work. He always felt kind of like dead weight on the household, so he tried to do what the others couldn’t because they were at work.

“Was Jaehyun good to you?”

“Yes. He’s always good to me.” He couldn’t help the frustrated sigh he let out, thinking about that statement. He was frustrated with himself.

“You know you deserve it? To be treated good by them. I know you have a hard time with it, but you really do deserve those boys and everything they do for you.”

“I’m trying, I really am. When I’m with them, I don’t think about it, about how I feel like I’m lying to them. But then I come home and I’m trying to fall asleep and I just feel guilty.”

“Have you talked to them about your insecurities?”

“They know I have a secret, but nothing about it. They don’t know it’s what causes my insecurities. They know how I’m easily overwhelmed and always try to not put me in a situation to cause that. They always try to reassure me that they’re sticking around. They put so much work and effort into caring for me.”

“It’s worth it for someone you love?”

“But how could they love me?”

“How could you love them?”

“What’s not to love? They’re beautiful inside and out. They’re so nice to me. They’re caring. They’ve never once made it uncomfortable for me to be around them. I know if I ever needed it, they’d drop everything for me.”

“And you don’t think it’s possible they feel the same way about you?”

“I don’t know. It just doesn’t seem that simple.”

“What if they were sitting at home right now and think the same thing as you, wondering how you could possibly love someone like them? What would you do?”

“I’d try my hardest to prove to them that I’m genuine and that I do want to stay with them. I’d want them to feel the love I have for them.”

“Then stop questioning it yourself and let them love you like you do them.” Taeyong nodded, almost feeling like he was scolded by his mother, and he kind of was. “No go be all lovey-dovey and text your Alphas, and I’ll take care of this,” Taeil said as he slid the plate of leftovers towards himself, happily taking a bite.

“Sure, hyung,” Taeyong responded, heading to his room with his phone in his hand, the groupchat already opened up.

“Why did I have to be born the prettiest and the smartest?”

**Taeyongie**:

Have you guys eaten all the leftovers?

**Jaehyun**:

Johnny ate most of it. I got one more serving.

**Johnny**:

Hey, I’m a growing boy and it was delicious.

**Jaehyun**:

Johnny, you’re 27 years old. And we just made that last night.

**Johnny**:

And?

**Taeyongie**:

Don’t fight, guys. This just means I have to come over and cook for you again.

**Jaehyun**:

Absolutely. We can cook the other recipes.

**Johnny**:

It’s my turn to cook with Yongie.

**Taeyongie**:

Johnny gets the next date. But maybe after that we’ll all cook together.

**Jaehyun**:

We’ll do that at your place and make Yuta clean it up.

**Taeyongie**:

Deal. 😃

**Johnny**:

What are you doing today, Yongie?

**Taeyongie**:

I was just eating my leftovers. I had a talk with Taeil. He tried to put some things into perspective for me. I think I understand where you’re coming from now.

**Jaehyun**:

Yeah? What did he say?

**Taeyongie**:

To think about what I would do if you guys had the same insecurities as me.

**Jaehyun**:

And?

**Taeyongie**:

I said I’d do what you already do. I’d try my hardest to prove my love. I can only imagine how frustrating it must be for you, how I keep doubting you.

**Johnny**:

To be completely honest, sometimes it is frustrating. But only because we want you to be happy.

**Jaehyun**:

We’ve never been mad at you, please don’t misunderstand. We’re glad to have you exactly the way you are now. But the situation can be frustrating.

You’ve been taught to think this particular way. We still don’t know exactly what you’ve gone through to make you feel like this, but clearly it affects you.

**Johnny**:

All we’ve ever wanted is for you to be happy and loved.

**Taeyongie**:

I’m starting to understand cause that’s all I want for you. I’m sorry I’ve been so difficult. I’m gonna keep trying to be better.

**Jaehyun**:

No need to apologize, baby. We understand.

**Johnny**:

I’d be holding you right now if you were here. I think I need it more than you.

**Taeyongie**:

I think I’d like that. 😊

**Johnny**:

So when do you want to go on this date? I need to see you.

**Taeyongie**:

I can come over tonight and we can talk about it then. On one condition.

**Johnny**:

???

**Taeyongie**:

I get to stay the night.

**Jaehyun**:

I’m coming to get you right now.

Taeyong didn’t cook for them, they ordered in Chinese, but they made plans for the next time he would come over and cook. As people that lived primarily off of takeout, instant noodles, and pre-prepared foods, the Alphas were ecstatic to get’s Taeyong’s homemade meals whenever possible.

They also set up the day for his date with Johnny. They decided on the following Saturday, an exact week from his date with Jaehyun. Johnny wouldn’t tell him what they were doing, much like Jaehyun, no matter how much he pouted. It was a testament to his willpower that the only information Johnny gave him was that they wouldn’t be staying home.

Johnny carried Taeyong to the guest room at the end of the night as Jaehyun grabbed him some sleep clothes as he _conveniently_ forgot to bring his own. As much as Taeyong thought the guest bedroom bed was comfortable, he was excited for the day he would be comfortable sleeping in the same bed as the Alphas. For now, though, he was happy with being tucked in and the soft kisses on his forehead and nose.

The next morning was a Monday and both Jaehyun and Johnny had to work. Since his house was on the way to Johnny’s job, he was the one to drop him off. He left him with a couple more soft kisses and a promise to text him on his first break.

Taeyong was noticeably excited for the date with Johnny by the time Saturday came around, mostly because the date with Jaehyun had gone so well that there was no way this one wouldn’t as well. Johnny told him to dress casually when he asked about it and made sure to have his coat ready this time. The Alpha quickly helped him into it then they were out the door.

“We’re gonna do something a little bit different than what you did with Jaehyun. I wanted to do something a bit more _competitive_.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“At first, I wanted to do some sports, but I didn’t want to take you somewhere too crowded. Then I thought about a cooking competition, but I suck, and you’d obviously win. So then I ultimately decided on my current plan.”

“Which is?” Taeyong was definitely curious. He could get really competitive in the right situation. That was a side of him the Alphas had never seen.

“You’ll have to wait until we get there to see.” Johnny’s excitement was contagious and Taeyong was truly thrilled for whatever they would do.

The Alpha was driving and Taeyong always liked riding with him. He let the younger pick the music and as of recently, he held his hand in the Omega’s lap. Johnny’s hand was so much bigger and really warm. As an Omega, Taeyong tended to get cold a lot, something that was extremely common.

It didn’t take long to get to their destination. At first, Taeyong was absolutely ecstatic, having heard Johnny talk about this place so much, but the enthusiasm quickly turned to dread. Surely it would be crowded on a Saturday night. Luckily, Johnny noticed his nervousness.

“I know what you’re thinking, Yongie. I know the owner and he promised he’d close down early for the night. We’ll be the only ones here and Hyuckwoo hyung said he will stay in his office.”

“Thank you, Johnny. I’m sorry you have to do so much more work to just hang out with me.”

“Yongie, it’s never a problem,” Johnny said as he parked the car and shut it off. “I think when we hang out as all three of us next, we need to create a list of things you want to work on, as well as things for us to work on, and make a reward system. It’s unfair for you to continually apologize for everything; we don’t want you to think you’ve done anything wrong.”

“That sounds like a good idea. I do well with goals.”

“Then it’s decided. We’ll tell Jae about it later when we get home.” Taeyong smiled at the older calling his apartment ‘home’, like all three of them lived there. It was something he noticed both Alphas did, and he loved it. “But let’s not think about it for now. Right now, you gotta get in the zone cause I’m about to kick your butt.”

“Don’t be mean, Johnny. You’ll make me cry,” Taeyong whined, putting on his best pout.

“Oh, that’s dirty. You know I can’t hurt you.”

“Then put on your big boy panties. You’re gonna need them.”

“Oh, it’s on.”

Johnny brought them to an arcade, like the ones he used to play at as a kid in Chicago. There were a lot of bright, colorful lights and so many sounds. Taeyong was excited for all the games.

“So here’s the rules. We each have enough tokens for six games: basketball, Pac-Man, Skeeball, DDR, shooting, and racing. Whoever gets the most tickets at the end gets the other person’s tickets added to their own and gets whatever prize they want. In the event of a tie, we’ll also play pinball. Understand?” Taeyong nodded. “What do you want to play first?”

“Skeeball.” It was the game he’d been eyeing since they walked through the door. Johnny led them over to the machines, both of them putting in their tokens and waiting to start.

“Good luck, Yongie.”

“You’ll need it, old man.” Johnny realized his mistake of letting Taeyong choose the first game pretty quickly, the Omega hitting consistent 40s and 50s, while Johnny only got one 50, some 40s, and a lot of 30s. Taeyong easily won the first round.

“Yeah, keep it up Yongie. We’re playing basketball next.”

“I’ll still beat you.”

“Don’t get cocky.” Taeyong was determined to win, but couldn’t quite best the taller, walking away three baskets short of a tie.

“It’s not fair. You have longer arms than me.” The pout was _almost_ enough to make Johnny feel bad.

“You never complained when these arms hugged you.” Johnny said, wrapping his arms around the Omega’s middle, watching his face turn red before he burrowed into the older’s chest.

“You’re being unfair,” the smaller mumbled.

“How?” Johnny asked with a chuckle.

“You’re making me flustered, trying to throw me off my game.”

“Is it working?” Taeyong pushed him away and walked to the shooting games, taking a seat. His face was still red when Johnny sat next to him, still laughing at the Omega.

“Shut up and play the game,” Taeyong said quietly, only making Johnny snicker more, but he acquiesced and put his tokens in the slot to start.

Try as he did, Taeyong just couldn’t best the Alpha at the shooting game. He was usually so good at them, but Johnny threw off his concentration. He was sure the taller did it on purpose.

“We’re playing DDR next and you’re definitely losing this one.” Johnny didn’t even bother putting up a fight for this one; when he chose the games, he purposely chose DDR so Taeyong would for sure win at least one game. He didn’t want the younger walking away feeling defeated.

In the end, Taeyong did win. He was so delighted, and Johnny was incredibly endeared. He didn’t even think when he reached for the smaller, placing a soft kiss on the corner of Taeyong’s lips. He lit up redder than he had all day and at first, Johnny thought he overstepped, but then he received a soft kiss of his own on his cheek.

Focusing went out the window after that and Johnny won both the racing game and Pac-Man. The Omega didn’t even think to be upset about losing and not getting the prize until they walked up to the prize counter and Johnny fed their tickets through the machine to count them. Johnny walked away with 380 tickets and Taeyong only 150.

He was upset, of course. He’d had his eye on a giant stuffed puppy since he saw it. It was 500 tickets and he knew he’d need both of their tickets together to get it. But Johnny won so it was his prize to choose. That’s why Taeyong was surprised when he saw Johnny grab the beige puppy and give it to him.

“I saw you staring at this since we walked in. If you didn’t win, I was getting it for you anyway.”

“But you won. You should pick something you want.”

“How about this? We share him. He can belong to both of us. Okay?”

“Okay.” Taeyong promised to work on things and one of them should be him accepting gifts. As long as it was nothing too expensive, Taeyong decided he should learn to accept it.

“What should we name him?”

“Tyong.”

“Tyong? That’s cute. Tyong it is. Now, are you hungry?” Taeyong nodded, holding the puppy tightly. “We have free reign over the concessions. Wanna make something for each other? I’ll surprise you; you surprise me.”

“That sounds fun.”

“Let’s go then,” Johnny said, taking the other’s hand and leading him away.

Oddly, considering Johnny was essentially cooking, it all went well. Taeyong made some nachos that were better than any Johnny had back in Chicago. Johnny made an instant ramyun with a bunch of toppings he found, like cut up hot dogs, boneless chicken wings, sliced jalapeno, and some cheese. It was odd, but somehow good. They ate together before going to thank Hyuckwoo hyung for letting them take over his arcade.

Jaehyun was waiting outside for them when they left and Taeyong was so happy to see him, he pushed Tyong on Johnny and took off running to the other Alpha.

“Hi baby. Did you have fun?”

“Yeah. Johnny won, but he got Tyong for us. He’s our son.”

“Oh really? He’s definitely your son, he’s got your cuteness.” Taeyong blushed, but it had happened so much that day that it didn’t faze him so much anymore.

“We’re gonna set a date for dinner this week,” Johnny started as he got closer to them. “All three of us are going to sit down and make a list of things for all of us to work on in this relationship. Yongie and I talked about it a bit before we started earlier.”

“That’s a good idea. How about Tuesday night? We both have late mornings on Wednesday,” Jaehyun suggested.

“Okay. That’s good for me,” Taeyong agreed.

“Now that that’s settled, let’s get you home. You can have Tyong tonight.” Johnny led Taeyong to his car after they both got kisses from the other Alpha.

It was a short drive back, Taeyong’s hand enclosed with Johnny’s again. The older walked him to his door, wishing him a good night and kissing the corner of his lips again sweetly. When he fell asleep that night, it was with Tyong cuddled tightly in his arms and his favorite Alphas on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I got this done as quickly as I did. I'm really happy with this chapter and it's much longer than I thought it would be. I have a couple things planned for the next chapter, but I'm still a little unsure of what exactly I want to happen. I'll be posting a chapter of my other NCT fic before I come back to this. I'll see you soon!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to preface this chapter with a trigger warning. There is mentions of suicide, but it's only talked about in the past tense. No one will be committing suicide in this fic. I just want to make sure everyone knows, just in case.
> 
> If there is anyone out there reading this and needs someone to talk to, if you're feeling similarly to how the characters here are, please don't be afraid to talk to me. You can comment here and I'll give you many ways to contact me.

Work had started getting crazy for Jaehyun, so the three of them hadn’t had a chance to really get together. Taeyong spent many nights at their apartment, hanging out with Johnny and cooking a lot; Johnny was really starting to develop some skills in the kitchen. Some nights Jaehyun would be home late and Taeyong would reheat dinner for him, and some nights he didn’t see him at all. Regardless, every night he spent at that apartment ended in smiles and cuddling with Tyong.

It was nearly a month since the Omega had his date with Johnny when they all finally got to sit down to dinner together like they wanted. Jaehyun had texted in the groupchat that he was guaranteed the weekend off.

**Taeyongie**:

I can’t wait. We can finally make that spicy seafood stew we’ve been talking about.

You’d be amazed about how good Johnny has gotten in the kitchen.

**Jaehyun**:

I’ve been wanting to make that since the shepherd’s pie.

**Johnny**:

Yongie’s been talking about it all the time. I think he’s been

silently training my skills just for this dish.

**Jaehyun**:

As long as you don’t screw up, we can make it.

**Taeyongie**:

He won’t. I have every faith in him.

I’ve been teaching him, after all.

**Johnny**:

You’ve been the best teacher, Yongie.

**Jaehyun**:

I’ll trust your skills when I see them.

**Johnny**:

Is that a challenge, Alpha?

**Taeyongie**:  
Okay, silly. I said you’re good, so you are.

**Johnny**:

Yongie said don’t fight, so you’re lucky this time Jae.

**Jaehyun**:

Sure, sure. Big baby. I have to get back to work.

I’ll see you both tomorrow night.

**Taeyongie**:

Have a good day, hyungie!

They chose the following Friday night, in three days; Jaehyun and Johnny both had the day off, as well as the rest of the weekend. It was perfect timing and Taeyong was vibrating with enthusiastic anticipation when he woke up Friday morning. He was looking forward to spending time with his favorite Alphas. He was hoping to surprise them as well.

Much like his first date, Jaehyun came to pick Taeyong up and go grocery shopping. This time though, Johnny came with them and it was arguably better this way because he was with both of them and Johnny always added a bit of comedic effect. Johnny also managed to sneak some of Taeyong’s favorite chocolate into the cart; if Jaehyun noticed, he didn’t say anything.

Johnny seemed to be trying to take every opportunity to impress not only Taeyong, but Jaehyun as well. He carried every single bag of groceries up to the apartment on his own. Every time either of them asked him to do something, he jumped to do it without complaint. He cleaned all the vegetables, chopped most of them and made the little toasts they would use to dip in the soup. He wanted to do more, but Jaehyun didn’t quite trust him, which was reasonable since the taller had almost set the kitchen on fire a few times.

By the time they sat down to eat, Johnny was a little pouty. Then Taeyong kissed his cheeks and suddenly he was smiling. Jaehyun let Johnny pick the movie because “a gloomy Johnny is an irksome Johnny.” They sat at the coffee table on the floor, Taeyong in the middle and their food in front of them, to watch the movie. By the end, they had formed a bit of a cuddle pile.

“Do you know what would make this night absolutely perfect?” Jaehyun asked from his spot on the couch, hand rubbing up and down Taeyong’s back. They moved up to the couch when the movie ended. Johnny was leaning against the back of the couch, his arm across the top. Jaehyun was under that arm, leaning against the taller’s chest. Taeyong was laying with his head in Jaehyun’s lap.

“What’s that, hyungie?” That was the new nickname Taeyong gave the Alphas; he was comfortable with it, it was respectful, and it was cute.

“If Johnny did the dishes.” Taeyong laughed. It was cute the way the Alphas teased each other.

“Let’s all do it together, okay? We’ll get it done faster.”

They rested a little longer, just closed their eyes and enjoyed the peaceful time together. Eventually they all got up and carried their dishes to the kitchen. Jaehyun packed away the leftovers, in portioned sizes this time so Johnny wouldn’t just eat it all, Johnny washed the dishes, and Taeyong dried. As silly as it was, Taeyong enjoyed listening to Johnny’s lecture on the merits of washing dishes without gloves.

All three of them moved back to the living room, spread out on the couch. Taeyong knew what they’d talk about, it’d been on his mind for the last month. He’d been thinking so hard about what he could do to work on himself and work on the _relationship_. It truly blew his mind to think he was _actually_ in a relationship with the Alphas.

“I’ll start,” Jaehyun said, breaking the silence. “We need to talk about what we need to work on. It can be something for yourself or as the group. Johnny and I already thought of some things. We can go first, if you’d like.”

“Can we go back and forth? I don’t want the spotlight on me for took long with this topic. Makes me feel like I’m being scolded.”

“Let’s just get this out of the way: in no way, shape, or form are you in trouble or are we blaming you. Remember, Jaehyun and I have things to work on as well. We’re all in this, okay?” Taeyong nodded at Johnny. “Why don’t you go first?”

“My first thing, and what I’ve been thinking about the most, is working on my low confidence. Taeil’s been on me, really for years now, about my supremely low self-esteem. I know it’s bad and that I really need to work on it. It’s just one of those easier- said- than- done things.”

“You know you’re not alone, right? You have us and you have Taeil and Sicheng. Yuta’s there too, but I doubt he’ll be of much help.” Jaehyun’s comment made Taeyong laugh, which was much needed for the serious conversation.

“That’s actually part of our list, too. We want to help you with your self-esteem. We know how hard it was for you when we started this. We want you to _believe_ everything we love about you,” Johnny explained. It made Taeyong happy to know the other two felt that way. It was a warm, content feeling in his chest.

“I truly, truly appreciate that. I know this would be almost impossible to do on my own. It means a lot, to know I have so many people in my corner.” Taeyong tried to hold back his tears, even though they were happy tears. He wanted to get through the whole conversation before crying. “My next note, it kind of goes with the first, but I want to work on realizing that I _do_ deserve this, _do_ deserve both of you. And that I _do_ deserve the way you both treat me like royalty.”

“You do deserve us, baby. Just was we deserve you, pretty Omega. You’re everything Johnny and I could ever want in a third.”

“I think these two things are what is holding me back the most. I have a couple more things on my list, but these are the ones that, if fixed, could really change everything. I want to fix them, not just for us, but for me.”

“And we want you to change that for you, too. We’ll love you any way you are, but we want you to be happy. We know you aren’t truly happy, like bone deep, in-your-veins happy. And if this will get you there, we fully support it.” Taeyong couldn’t help it, he tried so hard to hold it back, but having someone acknowledge his innermost thoughts made the tears pour out like a faucet.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t want to cry,” Taeyong sobbed as both Jaehyun and Johnny cuddled up to him, rubbing his arms and his back. “It’s just so hard. I’ve been going through life just absolutely hating myself and who I am. It’s the most difficult thing to live with and I didn’t know if I could keep doing it. I thought so many times of just ending everything and I never told anyone. I don’t wanna keep putting it all on myself, I don’t wanna keep going on all alone.”

The Alphas were both openly crying now, from the moment Taeyong mentioned ending his life. They couldn’t imagine a life with the Omega, even if they only got to stay friends. It was not a life either of them wanted.

“Baby, why didn’t you say something? To Taeil, to Sicheng, to anyone?” Jaehyun was almost getting hysterical. But he felt like he couldn’t stop it. He wanted to be calm for Taeyong, but that information hurt.

“I don’t think I wanted help. I didn’t want to be saved. But I do _now_, I want to keep going. I want this with both of you. I want to _live_. And I don’t want to lie anymore. I think I’m ready to tell my secret.”

He’d thought about when he’d be ready, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be. But he knew, suddenly, it was time. It had also been on the Alphas’ minds. They’d wondered what could be so bad, he was so hesitant to tell them.

“Are you sure, Yongie? Like, really truly sure? I don’t want you to regret telling us this because you’re emotional.”

“I’m _sure_. 100%.” He took a deep breath and grabbed one of their hands in each of his, for support. “I’m trans. I’m on hormones but haven’t had surgery.” He tried to be as blatant about his lack of penis without actually saying it. They seemed to understand.

“Baby, that doesn’t matter to us, in terms of what you’re packing. If you say you’re a boy, then you’re our adorable baby boy. If you want to get the surgery, we’ll be right next to you when you wake up. If you don’t, we’ll love you just the same.” Jaehyun’s words would have him crying all night.

“What we want for you overall is for you to be happy. And we’d love to be beside you, along for the ride, on that journey. Do you still want us?” Johnny asked.

“Yes. Yes, absolutely. I can’t imagine doing any of this without you. I don’t think I could.”

“You’re strong, baby. You could,” Jaehyun started. “But we won’t make you. We want to see how you flourish, how you blossom. We know when you get past this little speedbump, you’ll be a beautifully confident Omega _boy_ who everyone will love.”

“Just like we love you.” Taeyong knew it was finally time to say something he’d been afraid to say.

“I love you. Both of you. I’ve been so afraid of saying it, but I know it’s the right time. You’ve both been so unbelievably sweet to me, today and every day before this. I’m so sure this is how it’s supposed to be, the three of us. I can’t guarantee it’ll be smooth sailing from here on out, but I’m done doubting this. This is where I want to be.”

“Can we please all sleep in the same bed tonight?” Johnny begged. “I don’t wanna push you too much, but I don’t like the idea of not getting to hold you to sleep tonight.”

“No, I want that too. I was thinking about that, too.”

“We can finish talking about the lists in the morning,” Jaehyun started. “I’d be happy to have you staying in our bed tonight.” Jaehyun, and Johnny for that matter, were experts at making him red in the face with a single sentence.

“Come on,” Johnny said, standing up and holding his hand out for Taeyong to take. “You can borrow Jaehyunnie’s clothes again.”

“Can I have Jaehyun’s shorts and hyungie’s hoodie? I want to smell like you both in the morning.”

“Of course, baby. Come on.”

They all walked to the bedroom, Johnny handing over some clothes that Taeyong changed into in the bathroom. He climbed into the bed, plopping down in the middle, his Alphas crowding in on both sides.

“I know I’ve worked on a lot tonight and told my secret, but can we make a rule for now? No hands below the waist, at least until I’m ready.”

“No problem, Yongie. All in good time.”

They curled up together seamlessly. Johnny was laying on his back, Taeyong laying on his side with his head on the tallest’s chest. Jaehyun pressed his chest to the Omega’s back, an arm over his stomach. Taeyong was warm and comfortable and fell asleep quickly, wrapped in the scents of _his_ Alphas.

The Omega woke up slowly the next morning, surrounded by warmth and the feeling of love, as cheesy as it sounded. They were all basically in the same positions they were when they fell asleep. But now he was the only one awake and he took the opportunity to just reflect and think. He was proud of every single decision he made the night before. He was proud that he finally managed to tell them his secret, and even more proud that he told someone about the lowest points of his life, something he planned to take to the grave. Now that it was out in the open, he was less afraid, since he knew he had people behind him.

He decided quickly that this was his new favorite place, tangled up with his Alphas in the California King bed covered in the plush black comforter. It was crazily comforting. Though he was so cozy, he didn’t want to move too much so the Alphas wouldn’t wake up. He wanted to bask in the silence for a bit longer.

Johnny was obviously crazy tall, but it became immensely obvious in moments like these. The way Taeyong was curled up in a ball made him feel so small comparatively. The Alpha’s gave him a pillow the night before, but he didn’t even use it.

Jaehyun was similarly tall and built, but in a more boy-next-door type of way. He was always warm and as an Omega, Taeyong appreciated that. Taeyong was almost always cold, so having a personal heater on his back was nice.

In his moments of peace and tranquility, he felt Johnny stirring underneath him. The Alpha opened his eyes, only for them to instantly land on the Omega.

“Good morning, Yongie. How did you sleep?” One of his huge hands came up to comb through his hair and Taeyong instinctively leaned into it like a cat.

“Very good. Best sleep of my life.”

“Glad to hear it. Are you warm? I know you get cold easily.”

“I’m nice and toasty. I have my heated backpack,” Taeyong giggled, pointing behind him at Jaehyun, still sleeping peacefully.

“That’s good. I didn’t want you to regret this.”

“I don’t regret it at all. Not one bit. This is much better than waking up to Tyong.”

“Yongie,” Johnny said softly, reaching up to cup his face. “I’m dying to kiss you. Please say I can.”

“Please do,” Taeyong whispered before leaning in, their lips meeting softly. It was just a peck at first, they were both hesitant and didn’t want to ruin anything. But soon their lips were moving and Taeyong was becoming breathless. Johnny was easily overwhelming him, but in the best way possible. The smaller couldn’t stop the whimper when Johnny playfully bit his lip when they broke apart.

“My turn,” Taeyong heard behind him before he was pulled onto his back and another pair of lips claimed his. Where Johnny was more playful, Jaehyun had an aggressive side to his kisses. He claimed the Omega from the inside out with his kiss, never letting up or giving moments to breath. Taeyong was panting when it was over.

“Good morning, baby.”

“Good morning, hyungie,” Taeyong replied before burrowing in the other’s chest, content to stay there all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went nothing like I had originally planned for it to. It was supposed to be so happy and carefree and then Taeyong started crying and then it just seemed better than what I originally planned. I planned for all this to be talked about, but much later than this. I hope everyone enjoyed this. I'll see you soon!!


End file.
